User talk:Cc71
Welcome Hi, welcome to Victoria Justice Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cc71 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheJerichoD (Talk) 09:41, March 8, 2012 Hiya, Cc! I need help, could you add pages for Vic's film, and could you edit the Freak The Freak Out page?? And could you decorate the homepage? Oh, and could you add a graphic wordmark and favicon? Sorry, if it's a lot of work! [[User:TheJerichoD|'TheJerichoD']] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|'Try to balance yay and nay in your life.']] 09:22, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Bye! [[User:TheJerichoD|'TheJerichoD']] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|'Try to balance yay and nay in your life.']] 10:08, March 9, 2012 (UTC) HEY! hey Cc! would you be able to upload some photos on some pages, my laptop wont let me upload photos atm. X.X thankyouu, Uh, Robbie and I have a thing... At a place. We have a thing at a place? 23:53, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Pictures yeah, for take a hint, victorious, mary (if you can find one) and any others if you want! thankyouu Uh, Robbie and I have a thing... At a place. We have a thing at a place? 06:09, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hiya, Cc. I need pages for the following. Just in case you have any friends who are fellow Victoria justice fans, kindly ask them to join this wiki. I need help with: *Tell Me That You Love Me *Leave It All to Shine *Cat Valentine *Beck Oliver *Robbie Shapiro *Trina Vega *Jade West *Erwin Sikowitz *Sinjin van cleef *Lane Alexander *Zoey 101 Characters And dp you know how to make those pre-formatted headings on the Victorious Wiki/ If you do, kindly do the same with our homepage. thank you! [[User:TheJerichoD|'TheJerichoD']] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|'Try to balance yay and nay in your life.']] 07:27, March 10, 2012 (UTC) GREAT! hey just wanted to say that you're doing a great job! Uh, Robbie and I have a thing... At a place. We have a thing at a place? 07:43, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Looks Victoriously Amazing! Thanks a lot! [[User:TheJerichoD|'TheJerichoD']] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|'Try to balance yay and nay in your life.']] 07:47, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah it does! Thanks! [[User:TheJerichoD|'TheJerichoD']] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|'Try to balance yay and nay in your life.']] 09:21, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes! There should be colored comments! Thanks Cc! Great job with the wiki! [[User:TheJerichoD|'TheJerichoD']] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|'Try to balance yay and nay in your life.']] 04:23, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Probably different colors...... [[User:TheJerichoD|'TheJerichoD']] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|'Try to balance yay and nay in your life.']] 04:35, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the add-ons! I like navy, lime, teal, and lawn green. :) [[User:TheJerichoD|'TheJerichoD']] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|'Try to balance yay and nay in your life.']] 04:47, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I Dont Understand sory Cc, i dont get what you mean by that.... can you please tell me what you mean? thankyou, Uh, Robbie and I have a thing... At a place. We have a thing at a place? 06:59, March 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Color hey Cc! i get it now *facepalm* i would like dark violet... but if you cant get that then id like deep sky blue or lime green.. thankyouu! Uh, Robbie and I have a thing... At a place. We have a thing at a place? 07:07, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Userbox check out this userbox i made! Template:VictoriaLove its pretty cool! i guess... Uh, Robbie and I have a thing... At a place. We have a thing at a place? 07:38, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Great job with the welcome message. [[User:TheJerichoD|'TheJerichoD']] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|'Try to balance yay and nay in your life.']] 07:26, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh and could you addan Infobox for roles? [[User:TheJerichoD|'TheJerichoD']] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|'Try to balance yay and nay in your life.']] 07:33, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Sure. We definitely need more users. Any chance you can add other users? [[User:TheJerichoD|'TheJerichoD']] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|'Try to balance yay and nay in your life.']] 07:53, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Maybe User has enetered Mustache Land. [[User:TheJerichoD|'TheJerichoD']] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|'Try to balance yay and nay in your life.']] 08:11, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Do you know how to put character portraits just like on the Victorious Wiki home? The one with the Victorious Cast heading? Could you do it here? Belwo the slide? [[User:TheJerichoD|'TheJerichoD']] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|'Try to balance yay and nay in your life.']] 08:25, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Talk pages. Walls are horrible (for me). [[User:TheJerichoD|'TheJerichoD']] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|'Try to balance yay and nay in your life.']] 08:27, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes, we should, but maybe we should do that next week, since we're already loaded. [[User:TheJerichoD|'TheJerichoD']] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|'Try to balance yay and nay in your life.']] 10:30, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Great job! I added more photos to the movie pages. [[User:TheJerichoD|'TheJerichoD']] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|'Try to balance yay and nay in your life.']] 09:05, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Change Colour hey Cc sweetie! sorry to bother you, but is it ok if i change my comment colour to lawn green? its just that my clour looks very similar to another admin (i think its you). sorry to bother. Uh, Robbie and I have a thing... At a place. We have a thing at a place? 10:03, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks and bye! [[User:TheJerichoD|'TheJerichoD']] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|'Try to balance yay and nay in your life.']] 10:27, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you should. Thanks! [[User:TheJerichoD|'TheJerichoD']] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|'Try to balance yay and nay in your life.']] 12:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, of the admins, only me, you, and Jaylo are using this wiki, and we only have 7 total users. What should we do? [[User:TheJerichoD|'TheJerichoD']] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|'Try to balance yay and nay in your life.']] 05:57, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Thanks for advertising! Maybe we should give them two weeks to contribute, and if they don't, we should remove or replace them. [[User:TheJerichoD|'TheJerichoD']] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|'Try to balance yay and nay in your life.']] 06:17, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! You should, and IKR. [[User:TheJerichoD|'TheJerichoD']] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|'Try to balance yay and nay in your life.']] 09:35, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ADVERTISEMENT um...cool. so would it work if i wanted a blue border, a hotpink background, and an easy font to read? i dont really care what kind... Uh, Robbie and I have a thing... At a place. We have a thing at a place? 10:32, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, we should randomly choose. Maybe roles could be added. [[User:TheJerichoD|'TheJerichoD']] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|'Try to balance yay and nay in your life.']] 12:44, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Great! Just one more thing, though. Could you make galleries for Lola Martinez and Tori Vega? And a little expansion on Zoey 101 articles... [[User:TheJerichoD|'TheJerichoD']] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|'Try to balance yay and nay in your life.']] 04:27, March 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Welcome! :D Yup! And I really like it here! (: It's April Fools Day! BRING IN THE DANCING LOBSTERS! Thanks, I'll take care of that. Since I don't know anything about Zoey 101, could you make pages for the rest of the cast and characters of the show (except Dana)? Even if it's just stubs? [[User:TheJerichoD|'TheJerichoD']] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|'Try to balance yay and nay in your life.']] 14:50, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Dana came before Lola came to PCA. [[User:TheJerichoD|'If they doubt you, just believe it.']] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|''' That's enough to get you there.]] 07:00, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Do you think we should demote inactive admins and replace them with Crazy101Wiki? [[User:TheJerichoD|'''If they doubt you, just believe it.]] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|''' That's enough to get you there.]] 07:27, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Guess you're right, we should give them that notice. Maybe you should. How's the featured articles? [[User:TheJerichoD|'''If they doubt you, just believe it.]] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|''' That's enough to get you there.]] 08:39, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, I'll do it. But can I ask a question? Everytime I put this template, the entire content after it adopts the same color of the template. That's why I put them on Nicole and Chase's pages at the bottom, but it'd be better if they're on top. How do I fix this error? Template:UnderConstruction [[User:TheJerichoD|'''If they doubt you, just believe it.]] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|''' That's enough to get you there.]] 08:54, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I did create it myself. Thanks! :D Yeah, maybe we should do that Victoria's roles thing, like the character portrait thing on the Victorious Wiki. Probably like this: (Should be side by side) Rebecca Lola Martinez Tammi Dyson Shelby Marx Tori Vega Jordan Sands Jane Harmon (I'll create that now) I don't really know how to do that thing... XD. Also I have to go in about twenty-two minutes, for dinner... [[User:TheJerichoD|'''If they doubt you, just believe it.]] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|''' That's enough to get you there.]] 09:08, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Great! Yeah, that's a good start! I really don't know why either. Probably beacuse of some problem with my signature? [[User:TheJerichoD|'''If they doubt you, just believe it.]] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|''' That's enough to get you there.]] 09:17, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that. Hey, I may have to go now.... Can I leave the wiki in your hands? I'll monitor the wiki on my PSP later... [[User:TheJerichoD|'''If they doubt you, just believe it.]] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|''' That's enough to get you there.]] 09:20, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Remove Stub Template hey Cc. i think its ok to remove the stub template from this page because i have added more info to it. Uh, Robbie and I have a thing... At a place. We have a thing at a place? 06:24, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I do, but you spell it as Tammi Dyson, and also, I'll be off for a week. So I gotta go. [[User:TheJerichoD|'''If they doubt you, just believe it.]] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|''' That's enough to get you there.]] 05:57, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I changed some parts of the homepage. I included only major roles. Oh, and I will be demoting now... [[User:TheJerichoD|'''If they doubt you, just believe it.]] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|''' That's enough to get you there.]] 11:37, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Do you any ale users who could contribute here?? [[User:TheJerichoD|'''If they doubt you, just believe it.]] [[User talk:TheJerichoD|''' That's enough to get you there.]] 07:38, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes please. [[User:TheJerichoD|'''If they doubt you, just believe it.]] ''' That's enough to get you there.''' 08:38, April 9, 2012 (UTC)